


Cat Scratch Fever

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Animal Transformation, Blood, Cats, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stealing Hearts, Trying to write a supernatural episode, cat people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The hunters head to Friday Harbor, Washington to investigate. But what if everything isn't as simple as they think, especially when one of their own becomes a target...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am still working on Beware of Crimson Peak. But Rock of Ages is a little on hold for right now. Just have no motivation to work on it. This chapter is about like the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode. I really hope you guys like it.

Anthony Greyson has just come home for the night after a long day. He had been at work that morning, and the afternoon and evening had been sent putting up flyers and talking to people about the disappearance of his girlfriend Lacy Kershaw. It had been over a month since she had disappeared and the police were now starting to look into leads for a serial killer. Lacy wasn’t the only one to go missing, and Anthony was afraid that she wouldn’t be the last.

He tossed his jacket on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a beer. A mouse scurried by, making Anthony jump and curse to himself before he opened the beer and took a drink. He just wanted Lacy to come home. He kept hoping that she would come walking through their front door any minute now, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not with the FBI looking for any connection to other missing women in other states that could point to something that Anthony didn’t want to think about. The mouse ran by again.

“What’s the use of having a cat?” He asked himself. Right then, he heard a vase in the living room break. He growled and marched into the room, throwing the light on, ready to yell at the little animal.

What he saw was not the cat.

Perched on the table much like a cat would be, was a human. Or, at least some variation of it. Anthony stared, not sure what else he could do. The creature looked up at him, yellow cat eyes staring into his soul. That’s when a necklace hanging around its neck made Anthony snap out of his trance.

“Where’s Lacy?” He screamed at the thing. It ignored him and jumped off the table. Anthony took off running, going to grab his phone. But the creature got the jump on him, landing hard on his back. “Get off me! What have you done to Lacy?!” He screamed. The creature hissed loudly at him before swiping its claws across his neck before digging into his chest and clawing out his heart. There was knocking at the front door then. With Anthony’s heart held in its mouth, the creature took off, leaping out the window. By the time his neighbors broke into the house, the creature was gone and Anthony was laying on the ground, throat open, heart gone, and terrified eyes staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) runs into Sam and Dean.

(Y/n) sipped at her orange juice as she relaxed in the booth at the diner. Her feet were up on the seat in front of her and she was playing around on her phone while she waited for her food. She didn’t look up as the bell above the door rang. Two men made their way to her.

“Well, well, well. Should’ve known you two would’ve found your way here.” (Y/n) said, not even looking up. She dropped her feet from the seat.

“(Y/n)…” Sam said. She looked up at him.

“Hey Sammy. Dean.” She almost snarled the eldest Winchester’s name. “Well, sit down. Might as well not take up too much room in this place.” Sam slid into the booth, Dean following him.

“How’ve you been?” Sam asked. Dean hadn’t said much since they had come into the diner. He knew it was her car in the parking lot. He had seen it many times in his life. But the last time he saw it was still burned into his mind. The day that all he saw was the taillights as she drove out of his life.

“Fan-freaking-tastic.” (Y/n) said.

“(Y/n), I…” Dean started to say but she glared at him.

“Don’t.” She said. “I just came here to eat pancakes and drink orange juice right now. Then I’m going to figure out what’s going on and deal with it. You can either help me or stay out of my way.” Sam whistled some. The waitress came over and asked for the Winchester’s orders before hurrying away.

“So, what you got?” Sam asked, trying to diffuse the awkward situation. Dean and (Y/n) didn’t exactly part on good terms and he really didn’t want that argument to break out in the middle of a diner.

“So three women have gone missing from this town in the past year.” (Y/n) explained. “And within the past few days, men attached to the women have all been found dead. Their hearts clawed out of their chest.” She looked at her notes. “The last victim, a Anthony Greyson, was killed almost a week ago.”

“Same as the other vics?” Dean asked. (Y/n) nodded.

“Yep. Heart clawed out of his chest. The other two, Teddy Barton and Lucas Ramirez, both follow the same line. Girl in their life goes missing and a month to two later, they are found dead with their heart gone.”

“Werewolf?” Sam asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Happened on non-full moon nights.” She explained. “And it doesn’t match Incubus either. I honestly have no idea what it is.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re here and I brought the human Wikipedia of weird.” Dean laughed, slapping Sam’s arm. Their food all arrived shortly after and the three hunters dug in. The silence was thick in the air and Sam wished that he could fix what was wrong. But it wasn’t his place to fix it. It was mainly Dean’s, but a little of it was (Y/n)’s too. They were both just so damn hard headed.

“So, what’s your next move?” Sam asked. “We’ll follow your lead on this one. Don’t want to step on any toes.” (Y/n) swallowed her food.

“Well, I thought examining Greyson’s body and interviewing the neighbors who found him.” (Y/n) said. “Maybe talk to people related to the other victims.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said. “Have you done any research into patterns?”

“Not yet. I was going to wait until I did interviews.” She explained. “But since you guys are here, if you want to do one of the tasks, I can do the other.” She looked at Dean. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind interviewing people.” Dean was about to open his mouth to say something, but Sam shot him a look. “Where are you guys staying?”

“Motel on the edge of town.” Dean answered. “What about you?”

“Same.” (Y/n) said, looking up into his eyes. “Old habits I guess.” Dean nodded. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. “Well Agents, I have to go change. I will talk to you after your interviews. Sam, text me your room number and I’ll swing by when you’re done.” With that, she got up and paid her bill. Dean looked at Sam.

“Why would she tell you to text her?” Dean asked. Sam just shrugged. “You’ve been texting her since she left, haven’t you?”

“Occasionally.” Sam said. “Just making sure she’s alright. She was my friend before she was your bedmate.” Dean sighed.

“Brocode Sam. Do I need to buy you that book?” He stood up and left money for a tip before going to pay his and Sam’s bill.

****

Sam and Dean as Agents Gibson and Reynolds, went to interview family, friends, and neighbors of victims, while (Y/n) as Agent Carlisle went to examine the body. The morgue was cold and quiet, but she figured it was better than being loud with the cries of people. She snapped on the blue gloves and went to work, looking at the body of Anthony Greyson.

There wasn’t much that the doctors could do to close the chest, but they cleaned it up the best they could. (Y/n) was used to the image of blood at this point. She poked around at his body, confirming the report that the heart was missing. But there was something new there that had been missed when the coroner went over the body the first time.

A claw.

“What the hell?” (Y/n) asked herself as she picked it up with tweezers. She held it up to the light. It almost looked like a larger version of a cat’s claw. She grabbed an evidence bag from a supply table and dropped the claw in it. Maybe Sam or Dean had seen it before and could give her some answers. She tossed her gloves in the waste bin and left the morgue. She checked her phone, seeing a text from Sam on what room him and Dean were in.

The sky was already darkening. One of the joys of early spring in the northwest. (Y/n) parked her car and made her way towards Sam and Dean’s door. Just a couple down from hers. She was about to knock when she heard what sounded like a cat hissing.

“What is that?” She asked, herself. She went back to her car and grabbed a flashlight and gun from it before walking around. The hissing got louder as she approached a pair of cars just a little ways away from hers. She turned to look between the cars, her light hitting a figure sitting there. A pair of yellow cat eyes looked at her. The hissing was louder and the next thing she knew, it was launching itself at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters vs the creature

(Y/n) was knocked backwards, the breath pushed from her lungs. She groaned and reached for her gun as the creature pushed it away. It crouched over (Y/n), breathing in her face. (Y/n) got a good look of the creature then. Something about it looked familiar. The thing raised its hand to claw at (Y/n), but she raised her arm to block a blow to the face, instead getting four claws to the arm.

“Ah!” (Y/n) screamed out. The creature raised its hand to claw at her again when someone shot it, making it hiss out in pain. It ran off, away from (Y/n).

“(Y/n)!” Dean called out as he ran to her. “Hey, you okay?” He saw blood.

“It clawed my arm.” She groaned. Dean took her good arm and helped her to her feet.

“What the hell was that thing?” He asked. Sam was looking around to see where it went off to. But there wasn’t even a blood trail for him to follow. He came back over to them to see (Y/n) cradling her arm in her hand.

“We should probably take care of that.” Sam said, pointing at (Y/n)’s arm.

“Oh. Wait.” (Y/n) grabbed the plastic bag with the claw off of the ground. Dean and Sam looked at each other before leading (Y/n) into their room. She set down on Dean’s bed while Sam went to get the first aid kit. Dean took the plastic bag from her.

“Where’d you get this?” He asked.

“It was on the body at the morgue.” (Y/n) explained as Sam started to clean her arm. “Whatever clawed his heart out left it behind. Which, I’m starting to think was that thing that just attacked me.” Dean nodded.

“Do you need anything?” He asked. He wanted so bad to make up for his mistakes. If she would let him.

“I know this is going to sound weird, but I could really go for a glass of milk.” She said. Sam glanced up at Dean. The whole time that (Y/n) traveled with them, she always bypassed milk for juice, especially orange juice.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean said. “We don’t have that here. There’s a convenience store next door. Any certain flavor you want?” She shook her head. Dean nodded, grabbed his jacket, and left. Sam finished cleaning up her arm and wrapped it in gauze.

“Feel better?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yeah. It just kinda itches, but I guess that’s to be expected.” She sighed. “Why is Dean being so nice to me? I remember when you sprained your ankle and he wouldn’t even give you the remote to the TV.”

“I think he’s just trying to be good to you.” Sam said with a shrug. He knew exactly what Dean was doing, why he was trying so hard to be nice to (Y/n). She was the one that got away.

****

Dean made his way over to the store. The quiet of the night gave him time to think about things. At least, he could have until a wave of meowing could be heard. He looked around to see several cats watching him. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, because that’s not creepy at all.” He said to himself as he went into the store. He got some milk for (y/n) and picked up some food from the attached diner. He made his way back towards the motel and saw the cats loitering around. A couple were laying on the Impala.

“Better not leave paw prints on my baby.” He said, trying to swat at the cats to scare them off. But they weren’t scared of the hunter. They just glared him down. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room. Sam and (Y/n) were talking about the case, trying to figure out what it could be.

“The only think I can think of is a werecat.” Sam said. “But it’s not a full moon.”

“Skinwalker?” (Y/n) suggested. Dean handed her the milk he had bought for her. “Oh thank you.” She took a big swig of it, smiling some. Dean and Sam watched her chug about half the bottle before they looked at each other.

“So, I’m guessing it’s a big zero on the research.” Dean said, flopping down on Sam’s bed. Sam looked up from the journal he was reading. He shut it and shook his head.

“There’s not much on weird cat hybrid things in any of our available resources.” Sam said. “Even the Men of Letters database doesn’t have anything specifically about this.”

“We’re not dealing with more Jefferson Starships, are we?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

“No. They don’t have a wraith spike or vampire teeth. It literally just looks like a humanoid cat.” Sam explained. (Y/n) looked down at the claw marks on her arm.

“Yeah and that felt like when a cat gets you with their back claws.” She said. She rubbed at her eyes. She couldn’t figure out why they hurt so bad. “I’m going to head to bed. My head is killing me.”

“Call if you need anything.” Sam said as Dean stood up to show her the door. (Y/n) nodded and waved goodbye before stumbling the few doors down to her own room.

“She seem off to you?” Dean asked. Sam nodded.

“Let’s just hope it was from the painkillers I gave her.”

****

(Y/n) stumbled into her room. She shut the door and barely had the door locked before she felt like she was going to pass out. She fell onto her bed, falling asleep with her dirty clothes still on.

The cats stayed outside her room all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the mask mentioned in this chapter: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/25/d4/2d/25d42d9f7be760f7a4eb6d0113c56973.jpg
> 
> And this is a sistrum: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/37/ef/b9/37efb92bd140c4da1bd7b3c097003341.jpg

It was about 10:30 before (y/n) even so much as stirred. She groaned and dragged herself to the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of the sun peaking though the little slits in the blinds. Normally, she loved the shower, but for some reason today she wasn’t big on it. She didn’t bother replacing the bandage on her arm. It wasn’t bleeding anymore anyway. She dressed in some fresh clothes and made her way out of the room to see Sam and Dean heading out of theirs.

“Morning boys.” She said, waving. They headed over to her.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked. (Y/n) smiled.

“I feel better than I have in a long time.” She laughed. “Come on. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.” She headed over to the Impala. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked. (Y/n) looked back at him.

“I figure if we’re working this case together, might as well save my case running to get food.” She slid into the backseat, just like old times. Dean and Sam looked at each other with a shrug before they climbed into the car. Dean drove to a little place not too far from the motel. They headed to a booth in the back, and both brothers were surprised when (Y/n) scooted into it beside Dean. Dean wasn’t upset or anything, but it was strange. Not after that horrible argument that sent you separate ways or the way that you had acted when they showed up in town.

“Figure anything out while I was asleep?” (Y/n) asked. She was sitting by the window, glad that the warm sun was touching her skin.

“Not really.” Sam said with a shrug. “There’s a lot of Egyptian mythology that keeps popping up in my research, but I haven’t quite gotten around to reading a lot of it.” (Y/n) nodded. The waitress came over and took their orders. Sam and Dean got their usual meal; a salad for Sam and a burger for Dean. But (Y/n) surprised both of them and ordered a seafood platter.

“I didn’t think you were big on seafood.” Dean said. (Y/n) shrugged.

“New leaf?” She asked. She drank her water, listening to Dean and Sam talk. There were a lot of cat sanctuaries in this town and the population of cats to humans was pretty high. (Y/n) was half listening, but she heard some of their conversation.

“It could be just some witch experiment gone wrong to become a cat?” Sam suggested. Dean groaned.

“I hate witches man. They’re so…” He made a noise and shivered. Sam laughed some.

“Glad to see that you still hate witches.” (Y/n) giggled. Their food came and (Y/n) dug into her seafood with suspicious eyes from Dean and Sam. “And none of the victims in this town worked at a cat place. The only thing that might be possible is the last one adopted a feline friend.”

“There’s no pattern. There’s nothing to explain why these women were taken and their significant others getting their hearts clawed out. They didn’t have the same hair color, they didn’t even go to the same school.” Sam said. (Y/n) shrugged.

“Maybe it’s a serial killer.” She suggested. Dean looked at her, worried now. It wasn’t like her to just easily dismiss a case like that. She was stubborn and hard headed. That’s why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

“I’m gonna pass that one off as you are just suffering from some sort of nutrition lack.” Dean said. (Y/n) looked over at him before shrugging and going back to eating her food. Sam watched her as she scarfed down the food before he turned his attention back to his salad. They were all silent for the rest of the meal.

“So, what is our next move?” Sam asked as they made their way out of the diner. Dean sighed.

“I think we should still check out one of those cat sanctuaries or something.” He suggested. “Doesn’t hurt to check out everything.” He looked at (Y/n). “You look tired. Wanna go back to the motel?”

“Nah. I’m good.” She said, stretching out her muscles. “Let’s just do some investigating and then take a nap. Naps are nice.” She headed off to the Impala, Sam and Dean hanging back.

“There’s something wrong with her.” Dean said. Sam just nodded.

****

After hours of checking out different places around town, the hunters had about as many answers as they had before they went out on their search. The only difference was that they had confirmed that Lacy had adopted a cat. Other than that, they had nothing. Tired, they all three walked into the Winchester’s room.

“Well, that was eventful.” (y/n) said as she flopped on Dean’s bed. “What now?”

“It’s Sammy’s turn to get us some food.” Dean explained. Sam groaned but grabbed the Impala keys. He headed out, deciding he was getting tacos from the Taco Bell just down the road. (Y/n) laid back on Dean’s bed, her eyes closed. Dean sighed some. He had wanted to talk to her about why she was acting off, but he decided that it was probably best not to try to push it right now. Especially if she was tired. Instead, he headed into the bathroom to clean up some.

While Dean was in the bathroom, (Y/n)’s stomach started to hurt some and the claw marks on her arm were itching like crazy. She opened her eyes and headed over to the duffle bags on Sam’s bed to find something to help her out. She grabbed a bottle and looked up at the painting above the bed. She dropped the bottle then when she saw that her eyes were yellow cat eyes, instead of the normal color.

“What the hell?” She whispered to herself as she staggered back. She looked down at her hands to see the bones moving into new positions and claws growing out of where her fingernails should be. She could feel her teeth sharpening and the fact was confirmed when one of the teeth ran across her tongue and cut it open. The most inhuman catlike howl came out of her mouth then and her back arched, her body shifting into something new.

The last thing (Y/n) remembered before she lost control of her body and her world went black, was seeing her reflection in a mirror on the wall. It was the monster that had attacked her the other night.

Dean came out of the bathroom just as Sam came back into the room. He had made it halfway to the restaurant when he realized he had forgotten his wallet. The creature in the middle of the room hissed at them, claws ready for the attack. Both of the boys drew their guns on it, until Dean got a look at the right arm of the thing.

“Sammy wait!” Dean said, stopping his brother from shooting.

“What? Why?” Sam asked. Dean lowered his gun some, eyes wide.

“I think that’s (Y/n).” He said. Sam looked unsure but slowly lowered his gun. He shut the door then he made his way into the room, hands in the air.

“(Y/n), it’s me.” He said. She hissed at him but made no move to attack. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just calm down.” Her eyes stared him down. Outside, there was a loud chorus of meows and hisses. The cats that had been hanging out outside the motel were crying out for something. Dean and Sam were about to make their way to (Y/n), to talk her down and subdue her, when the door flew open.

In the doorway was a cloaked figure wearing a cat mask. The mask was black with gold inlay and what looked like black braids coming down off the side. (Y/n) looked at the new figure with fascination while Sam and Dean went for their guns.

“I believe you have something that belongs to me.” A clearly feminine voice said. With her right hand, she flicked the air, sending Dean flying back into the bathroom and Sam landing on the small table. She made her way over to (Y/n). She raised a sistrum in her right hand and shook it, causing (Y/n) to bow her head. “Come with me.” (Y/n) meowed back and followed the woman out of the room. Dean pushed himself out of the bathroom to give chase, but by the time he got to the room door, they were both gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The mysterious woman led (Y/n) into a house. (y/n)’s mind was so foggy from everything that was happening to her that she didn’t really seem to care. The woman removed her mask and smiled at (Y/n).

“Welcome home.” She told her. (Y/n) just looked at her, unable to say anything outside of hisses and meows. “Oh, right. I forgot. Emuishere, bring me a goblet of the elixir.” She called out to someone. Before (Y/n) knew what was going on, another woman appeared and handed the first one a golden cup. She held it out to (Y/n). “Drink this.” (Y/n) reached out with cat like paws to take it. She managed some sort of hold on it and drank the liquid inside. The cup was taken from her as she watched her hands turn back to normal.

“W-where am I?” (Y/n) asked, finding her voice. The woman smiled at her. “And who are you?”

“My name is Bastet.” The woman explained. “And this is your new home.” She motioned with her hand to the rest of the house. (Y/n) scanned it, taking everything in. “You’re safe here.”

(Y/n) saw women walking around. They were dressed in everyday wear, but they all had yellow cat eyes. The hunter in (Y/n) was screaming at her to attack, but she couldn’t bring herself to listen to that side of herself. If this woman wanted to hurt her, she could’ve done it already. Instead, she seemed to be trying to help her.

“Follow me.” Bastet said. “I will show you around the house. After the tour, you are more than welcome to stay or leave if you so choose. I won’t force you either way.” (Y/n) nodded and followed the woman around the house.

“This place is magnificent!” (Y/n) exclaimed as she saw the beautiful architecture and shiny pieces in the house. Bastet couldn’t help but smile as she watched (Y/n) fall in love with her home. Most of the maidens she took in appreciated it, but not to the way that (Y/n) did. She probably hadn’t seen much better than that dingy motel room she had rescued her from.

“Goddess?” A woman said, standing in the doorway of one of the rooms that she was showing off to (Y/n). Bastet turned to look at the girl, as did (Y/n). Her eyes widened then. “Is this new one staying for dinner? Shall I make some food more suitable for her?”

“That would be lovely. Thank you Lacy.” Bastet said, waving her off. (Y/n) stared at Bastet. “I believe you have a lot of questions, don’t you?” (Y/n) just nodded your head. “I know you’re a hunter. And I know that every fiber of your being is probably telling you to kill me.”

“How…”

“I’ve dealt with hunters in the past. You won’t be the first and you won’t be the last. But you are the first one I’ve ever met that had been turned.” She explained.

“Turned?” (Y/n)’s head was hurting some from all of this new information. Bastet led her to a chair and had her sit.

“I have been alive for many centuries. Over this time, I have hand selected a group of maidens to follow me. They are warriors and my servants. Normally, I only have about twelve at a time, but someone has created a clone of one of my creations. And it is going rogue and attacking women. I was forced to take in several new maidens. Some of them survived the ritual, some did not.”

“This is…a lot…” (Y/n) said. She could feel a new part of her telling her to trust this woman, that she meant her no harm. And it was beating out the hunter side of her, the side that sounded like Dean…

“Don’t worry. We can take baby steps on the rest.” Bastet smiled at (Y/n) and pushed hair back from her face. “Are you hungry?” (Y/n) nodded her head. “Good. Lacy is a very good cook. She is going to make something you’ll like, I promise.” (Y/n) smiled up at Bastet some. “You stay here and I’ll send for you when it’s time to eat. Feel free to examine my book collection.” With that, Bastet left. One of her maidens walked up to her.

“Goddess, are you sure that it’s safe to keep her here?” Rivka asked. “I mean, she is still a hunter…”

“I know someone is trying to get my attention,” Bastet said. “And I have a very good idea of who it is. And I’m not going to let him win. Not this time.” She shook her head, pushing the memory from her head. “But there is something different about this one. Something that I haven’t felt in a long time.” Rivka gasped some.

“You don’t mean…a consort do you?” She asked. Bastet just smiled.

“We shall wait and see.” She said. “Now go gather the others and help Lacy in the kitchen. We’re having a special meal tonight.”

****

“What the hell was that?!” Dean asked as he paced. Sam was researching what had just happened. Sam looked up at his brother.

“I don’t know man.” He said. “I’m not finding anything in any of the online journals. The closest thing I can find is some Egyptian mythology bullshit.”

“Like Osiris?” Dean asked, a shudder going down his spine at the memory.

“I don’t think it’s him, but someone related to him.” Sam said.

“You’ve got that right.” A man’s voice said from the middle of the room. Dean jumped and grabbed his gun. “Relax. That little thing won’t work on me. And I don’t mean you any harm.”

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked, keeping his gun trained at the man in the beautifully tailored suit.

“My name is Anubis.” He said, smirking at the brothers. “And you’re going to need my help, whether you like it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
